As the demand for high-speed computing and communication becomes more prevalent, the use of optical systems as implemented by photonic circuits is increasing. The computational performance expectations set by the information technology industry will soon require an entirely new approach to interconnect architectures and implementations, leading to an even greater demand for the use of photonic circuits. In particular, many communication applications that implement large transfers of data will require larger warehouse scale datacenters with unprecedented levels of main memory capacity interconnected by high performance fabrics with an aggregate bandwidth capability in the Exabyte per second range.